Friends Forever
by kimperly
Summary: Davis wonders why Kari and Takeru are a couple, but aren't that close. Davis soon finds out why. Read my Author's Note for more details.


Friends Forever

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon and all that stuff, it belongs to Toei, Bandai, Saban and to whoever made this show! **Author's Note: **Hey! I made this fanfic because I kinda felt sorry for Davis from all those Takari fics out there. I'm a Takari fan, so when I read all those Takari fics, they usually get Davis sad and gets pissed at Takeru and beats him up and whatever. But I respect every Digimon Character and I wanted to show that friendship is better than being in love. And to me, that's true. Also I go by JAPANESE VERSION!! THEY'RE 11 YEARS OLD!!!Enough crap, enjoy my fic!

* * *

Davis lumped down the hall towards class. He was tired, he was dreaming the same old dream again, him and Kari out dating. Kari was taken. How? She got to Takeru first. That's right, SHE! She expressed it to Takeru herself. So it was no reason why Davis should be upset at Takeru for. Still, Davis was QUITE upset that Kari was liked Takeru better, but Davis had to live with the fact, "There are plenty of fish in the sea"

"Hey Davis!" shouted Takeru

"tired... must sleep..." 

"Hey Davis, you okay?" asked Takeru as he tapped Davis on the shoulder,

"Sleep... must....sleep..."

"Davis....?"

"WHA-- Oh, Hey Takeru, what's up?"

"You sound tired, I mean, you've been repeating the same phrase over and over again, you okay?"

"Tired??? ME?!?!" replied Davis walking straight, "I feel like a million bucks!"

Takeru smiles at Davis and crosses his arms, "You feel like half a penny to me"

"Hey! I feel TERRIFIC!!! Never felt better!"

"Well, okay... me and Kari are going to get some ice cream after school, we were wondering if you wanted to come? Treats on me!"

"Uh... sure!"

"Great!!! Meet us at the park, k Davis?"

"Yeah... sure!"

Takeru runs off,

Davis may hate Takeru, but he's never seen Takeru and Kari get that close. They've never gone out to a movie together, phone much, or even worse, kissed before. Davis was quite curious about their relationship. They acted more like... friends... than Boyfriend and Girlfriend. 

~*Ring*~

"THE BELL!!"

* * *

"As you see people, you divide this over this, go to the other side, and divide there as well, since we divided there, we must eliminate the remainder of the--" Mr. Hamasaki was cut off by the bell,

~*Ring*~

"Thank god it's over..." thought Davis picking up his books,

"Remember Kids! Page 609 question 4 to 103!" said Mr.. Hamasaki**(Hey! It's Japan, children get lots of Homework!)**

* * *

At the Park...

"Kari!!! Takeru!!!" shouted Davis running towards them,

"Hey Davis, all fired up?" asked Takeru

"Yeah!" 

"Great, cause we're gonna cool ya down with ice cream!" said Kari laughing,

Not only did Kari and Takeru date that much, they usually shared the same joke. This would sometimes make Davis jealous, but he knew it was a joke, LIVE WITH IT!

* * *

Ice Cream Parlour...

"I'll have some Oreo Mint please. That's my favourite! What's yours?"

"Mine's Oreo Mint too!!!" smiled Kari, "I'll have Oreo Mint as well,"

"I'll have Rocky Road, that's my favorite!" said Davis,

"Sure," said Takeru, 

A woman at the counter came up to them at asked them what they want, Takeru said "Hi! I'll have 2 Oreo Mints, and 1 Rocky Road!"

The woman at the counter scooped the ice cream, and gave Takeru the cups of ice cream. Takeru passed it out to Kari and Davis. Takeru payed, and they all ate together at a table inside the ice cream parlour.

They were all silent while they ate their ice cream, Davis was making swirls while Kari and Takeru took little scoops out of their ice cream.

"You must be wondering why you're here..." said Kari looking up at Davis,

"I think I already know,"

"what do you mean?" asked Takeru,

"Ever since you guys became a couple, you've been avoiding me when you both are around me. I predict that you both hate me..."

Takeru and Hikari stare a Davis, "That's not true!" 

"Oh yes it is, I can tell, it's okay. You just brought me here just to see, "Hey! Let's see if you and I can stay together while Davis is around!!!"

"Davis, you know me and Takeru would never do that!" said Hikari

Takeru nods, "Me and Kari are not a couple. We're just plain old friends!"

"Friends?"

"Yeah Davis! I love Takeru very much, but you see... me, you, and Takeru are still very young, we're only 11 years old!"

"You guys... aren't a couple...?"

"NO!!! NOT YET!!!" yelled Takeru and Hikari getting up from their seat, people around them start to stare at them, "Oops... sorry..." they take their seat

"What do you mean... not yet?" asked Davis,

"Davis, me and Takeru do have plans... but we're young, can't you see that?"

"Well yeah..."

"Me and Takeru didn't date." There was a pause between Kari's sayings, "And we expect not to date at all until we get older..."

"Me and Kari are friends, and we want you to stop being love sick about Kari and be a responsible friend. We're too young for love. We can learn more about it when they show us the International Channel (Tee hee... get it, Discovery Channel)" 

"EWWWW!!!" replied Takeru, Kari and Davis,

"Davis..." said Kari laying her hand on his shoulder, "Friendship is the most treasured, and important thing in life, some people cheerish it so much that nothing can replace it. Not even love. I think you understand, you've got the Digimental of Friendship."

"Yeah, I understand..." said Davis nodding his head while he eats his last bit of ice cream,

"Me and Kari wanted to tell you that you're our best friend, Davis." said Takeru, "We care about you. We don't want you to be left out!"

Davis smiles at them, "Thanks guys, you guys are real pals!"

Takeru and Kari smile. The gang throws their ice cream out and heads out the door,

"Hey Takeru, did you know I hate U2"

"I talk about friendship, and that's how you REPAY ME?!?!?"

"U2's a band!" laughed Davis,

"Takeru! U2, also need to know you're bands!"

Davis kept laughing, this time, Kari was part of the joke!

* * *

The End


End file.
